Power Rangers Harmony Force
Power Rangers Harmony Force is the brand-new TV Series based on Yuna's Princess Adventure & Power Rangers. Plot The Human Counterparts of The Mane 6 were chosen by Ransik and his alliance to become a new group of Power Rangers known as the Harmony Force Power Rangers, Their job is to help any group of Power Rangers from one place to another and defend the world from evil. Character's Ranger Form Harmony Force Rangers.png|Harmony Force Rangers Harmony Force Rangers (Animal Spirit Battlizer Mode 2).png|Harmony Force Rangers (Animal Spirit Battlizer Mode) Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Anton Mercer *Elsa/Principal Randall *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Gosei *Mentor Ji *Doctor K *Master Mao *Master Rilla *Master Guin *Master Lope *Master Phant *Master Swoop *Master Finn *Andrew Hartford *Anubis Cruger *Sensei Kanoi Watanabe *Princess Shayla *Captain William Mitchell *Keeper *Leomon *Piximon *Wizardmon Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Alpha 5 *Auric the Conqueror *Dimitria *Alpha 6 *Waspicable *Angela Fairweather *Clark Fairweather *Circuit *Alex *Captain Logan *Mr. Collins *Silver Guardians *Animus *Alpha 7 *Cyber Cam *Hayley *Birdie Fowler *Sergeant Silverback *Piggy *Isinia Cruger *Clare *Jenji *Fire Heart *Snow Prince *Mystic Mother *Mystic Wizards *Mystic Titans *Leelee *Phineas *Toby *Nikki *Spencer *Fran *Colonel Mason Truman *Corporal Hicks *Tenaya *Tensou *Pretty Cure *32 international Pretty Cures *The Other Power Rangers *Putt-Putt *Pep *Freddi Fish *Luther *Pajama Sam *SPY Fox *Monkey Penny *Professor Quack *Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po *Noo-Noo *Sprixie Princesses *Yuri *Golias *Lili *Nessa *Matt *Bongo *Takuto Kira *Meroko Yui *Izumi Rio *Charlie Brown *Schroeder *Linus Van Pelt *Lucy Van Pelt *Sally Brown *Snoopy *Woodstock *Franklin *Peppermint Patty *Marcie *Betty *Violet *Patty *Shermy *Eudora *Frieda *Rerun Van Pelt *Pig Pen *Emma the Little Red haired Girl *Ribbon *Glasan *Candy *Pop *Blue *Sagara Seiji Millennium Rangers Mermaid Princesses The Human Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts The Jewel Riders Unofficial Rangers Happiness Charge |Aino Megumi |- | |Shirayuki Hime |- | |Omori Yuko |- | |Hikawa Iona |- | style="background-color:#3f00ff;color:white;"|Cure Tender |Hikawa Maria |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;"|Cure Mirage |Otohime Yui |} Charmkin Turbo Rangers Glitter Force Team Civilians *Minty *Trixie *Lyra Heartstrings *Danny "Daniel" Williams *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *Principle Celestia *Vice Principle Luna *Scorpan *Photo Finish *Minuette *Flash Sentry *Star Song *Sweetie Drops *Silver Spoon *Diamond Tiara *Sprinkle Medley *DJ Pon-3 *Octavia Melody *Sea Swirl *Bluebell *Lemon Hearts *Clear Skies *Sunshower *Flower Wishes *Lemony Gem *Moon Dancer *Derpy Hooves *Cheerilee *Golden Harvest *Wysteria *Rainbowshine *Gardenia Glow *Sunburst *Peachy Pie *Sunny Daze *Shining Armor and Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Snowdrop *Toola Roola *Sunshower Raindrop *Candy Floss *Amethyst Star *Twinkleshine *Sky Wishes *Babs Seed *Cherry Berry *Maud Pie *Nyx *Zecora *Discord *Catrina *Thunderlane *Rumble *Spitfire *Button Mash *Shady Daze *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Sour Sweet *Indigo Zap *Lemon Zest *Snips and Snails *Countess Coloratura Groups of Past Power Rangers Masked Rangers Jacker Rangers Battle Rangers Power Rangers Sun Rangers Super Rangers Dyna Force Rangers Bio Rangers Beast Rangers Sonic Rangers Spirit Rangers Bio academy Rangers Street Rangers Geo Rangers Sky Rangers Other Groups of Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Squadron Rangers Ninjetti Rangers Aquitar Rangers Zeo Rangers Turbo Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Rangers Dino Rangers S.P.D. Rangers Mystic Rangers Overdrive Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers R.P.M. Rangers Samurai Rangers Mega Rangers |Troy Burrows |- | |Noah Carver |- | |Jake Holling |- | |Gia Moran |- | |Emma Goodall |- | width="20" style="background-color:silver;color:black;" |Super Megaforce Silver Ranger |Orion |- | style="background-color:gray;color:gold;" |Robo Knight |} Dino Charge Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers Energy Chaser Rangers T.Q.G. Rangers Wild Prime Rangers Disney Force Rangers Data Squad Rangers Sol Ranger and Megaforce Cubs Villains *Nightmare Moon *Ivan Ooze *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Mistress 9 *Lord Dragaunus *Ganondorf *Myotismon *Devimon *Etemon *Sombra *Nightmare Rarity *Chrysalis *Ahuizotl *Principal Cinch *Suri Polomare *Tirek *The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk *Flim and Flam *Princess Dark Matter *Leia *Mondo the magician *Pandora the witch *Minus the wizard *Wraith *Siege *Chameleon *DemiDevimon *Piedmon *Machinedramon *Puppetmon *MetalSeadramon *Diaboromon *Kimeramon *LadyDevimon *Apocalymon *Daemon *MarineDevimon *SkullSatamon *Mephistomon Arsenal Transformation Devices *Magic Morpher◆ *Honesty Morpher◆ *Kindness Morpher◆ *Laughter Morpher◆ *Generosity Morpher◆ *Loyalty Morpher◆ *Wisdom Morpher◆ *Courage Morpher◆ *Hope Morpher◆ Weapons Twilight Sparkle *Magic Sword. ◆ *Elemental Sword. ◆ Rainbow Dash *Loyalty Crossbow. ◆ Pinkie Pie *Laughter Lances. ◆ Rarity *Generosity Staff. ◆ Applejack *Honesty Axe. ◆ Fluttershy *Kindness Daggers. ◆ Sunset Shimmer *Light Wisdom Keyblade. ◆ Spike *Courage Blasters. ◆ Starlight Glimmer *Triple Hope Baton ◆ Together *Tomodachi Bazooka◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Harmony Zords *Magic Alicorn Zord ◆ *Honesty Earth Pony Zord ◆ *Kindness Pegasus Zord ◆ *Laughter Earth Pony Zord ◆ *Generosity Unicorn Zord ◆ *Loyalty Pegasus Zord ◆ *Wisdom Unicorn Zord ◆ *Courage Dragon Zord ◆ *Hope Unicorn Zord ◆ Combined *Elemental Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes Pilot *The Beginning of Harmony Season 1: The Nightmare Moon Saga #Harmony Force to the Rescue Part 1 #Harmony Force to the Rescue Part 2 #Calling All Rangers #Time For Harmony #Call of the Wild Force #The Trouble with the Rainbooms # The Jungle Harmony # Pinkie Pie's Panicky Problem # Element of Lightspeed # The Return of Prince Vrak # The Quest for Wisdom Part 1 # The Quest for Wisdom Part 2 # The Quest for Wisdom Part 3 # Sunset Shimmer's time to Shine # A Red Ranger from another Time Part 1 # A Red Ranger from another Time Part 2 # Nadira the Babysitter # Harmony and S.P.D. Rescue # The Two Human Scouts is Born # Harmony and RPM get In Gear # Adventure of the Jewel Kingdom # The Harmony and the Unofficial Heroes # Humongous gang and the Magical Rainbow # The Forbidden Heart flower of Teletubbyland # Full Harmony Power Part 1 # Full Harmony Power Part 2 Season 2: Premiere *Rise of the Order of the Claw Season 2: The Ivan Ooze Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 3: Premiere * Season 3: The Bowser Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 4: Premiere * Season 4: The Ganondorf Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 5: Premiere * Season 5: The Myotismon Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 6: Premiere * Season 6: The Michel Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? TV Specials *The Phoenix Key *Spike's cute cute Adventure *Mane 9 Journey to Jubiland *??? *??? *??? *??? Movies *Power Rangers Harmony Force: Magical Sprixie Mystery *Power Rangers Harmony Force: Adventure in Toyland *??? *??? *??? *??? Trivia *The first series is to have a red ranger exchange for a purple ranger to have a leader preceded by Twilight Sparkle. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:TV series Category:Crossover TV Series